


Spikes (In Oxytocin)

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Because it's finals period and everyone goes through finals period, even these two.





	Spikes (In Oxytocin)

“I can’t do this Jongin, I have two finals back to back and one of them is Econ–”

Jongin slaps his palms on either side of Sehun’s face and effectively shuts him up. For three seconds. Sehun wrenches his face out of Jongin’s grasp and continues: “ _Why_ did I even choose to take Econ? I don’t even need it to graduate! I should’ve just taken Environment or something else that won’t make me want to rip my hair out three times in a row–”

“Hey,” Jongin interjects, thumb pressed against Sehun’s lips. “Stop. You’re almost done with Econ review, right?”

Sehun nods, hair an absolute mess.

“And you only do need to pass the course right? No GPA effect?”

Sehun nods again.

“Finish Econ review by sundown, then go ahead and forget about it. You’ll pass the test, I know it. I’ll help you with Philosophy, okay? I’ll be dumb and you can teach me everything.”

Sehun responds by puckering his lips and giving Jongin’s thumb a soft kiss of gratitude.

 

 

 

  
With Sehun’s knee resting on his thigh, Jongin chews at the end of his pen as he flips through pages and pages of his Biology notes. Seated right next to him, Sehun has his Econ textbook out to one side and his notebook in front of him – his nose is so close to the papers that Jongin thinks he might be attempting to suck up the information through his nostrils. Squeezing Sehun’s knee, Jongin sticks a sticky tab onto a page with his free hand.

“Almost done,” Jongin reminds him. “Almost free.”

Sighing, Sehun hugs his favourite pillow closer to his chest and slots his fingers through Jongin’s hand that’s resting on his knee. Jongin lets Sehun hold on to him for a while, but in the end he has to pull away reluctantly – “Sorry babe, I need my hand to write.”

Sehun laughs and tells Jongin to train his left hand to write.

 

 

 

  
The local news is playing in the background on their small TV; Sehun’s lying on his back, head pillowed in Jongin’s lap, and Jongin has a stack of Philosophy review questions in his hands.

“Explain the distinction between relations of ideas and matters of fact.”

Sehun takes a split second to sort through the files in his brain before answering: “Relations of ideas are usually mathematical truths, so we cannot negate them without creating a contradiction. Matters of fact are the more common truths we learn through our experiences. We understand matters of fact according to causation, or cause and effect, such that our experience of one event leads us to assume an unobserved cause.”

Jongin sets the papers aside and smiles down at his boyfriend. “There you go. That’s the last one.”

“Really?” Sehun asks, surprised. “That’s it for epistemology? I answered everything?”

Jongin hums and flicks Sehun’s nose. “Everything.”

Beaming up at Jongin, Sehun points at the dresser and says, “Can we order takeout? I’m hungry.”

 

 

 

  
Jongin unceremoniously stuffs the last potsticker into Sehun’s mouth and throws the disposable container into the takeout bag.

“Drink your water,” Jongin says and stands, “I’m going to take a shower. Don’t start worrying again!”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Sehun promises, and turns the volume on the TV higher. “I can never stress while watching 2 Broke Girls.”

Bending down to steal a kiss, Jongin darts into the bathroom as Sehun gulps down a mouthful of water. His Philosophy review papers are visible in his peripheral vision, but Sehun pointedly ignores them and turns the volume up another notch.

Thankfully, Jongin’s out of the bathroom in no time, and Sehun pauses the TV before heading to take his own shower.

The shower head spews out hot jets of water, and Sehun eyes Jongin’s body wash before deciding to use it – maybe smelling like Jongin will calm his nerves during his Econ final tomorrow.

He walks out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand; it gets tossed aside after a few runs through Sehun’s hair.

“Come here,” Jongin says easily, throwing back the covers and patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. The bed is invitingly soft, and Sehun crawls onto it willingly. He settles next to Jongin, elbow bumping against Jongin’s hip.

“I remembered something someone told me a while ago during finals period,” Jongin says, hitting the remote. On screen, Max says something sarcastic and laughter is heard.

“Mm?” Sehun prompts, pushing hair out of his eyes.

“Kissing reduces anxiety; it increases oxytocin levels – an extremely calming hormone that produces a feeling of peace.”

Sehun snorts and turns to look at Jongin; his eyes flick down to supple lips involuntarily. Jongin notices and grins.

“The more trials in science the better,” Jongin says, and leans in, swallowing Sehun’s laugh as his lips close over his.

Sliding an arm under Sehun’s back, Jongin rests his weight on his elbow, fingertips toying with an exposed sliver of skin at Sehun’s hip. Sehun himself sinks a little deeper into the pillows, fingers interlocked behind Jongin’s warm neck. Their mouths move steadily, lips slick, soft, soothing. Jongin’s free hand buries itself into Sehun’s still-damp hair, tongue mimicking the movement by pushing its way into Sehun’s inviting mouth.

Seconds tick by solidly, and behind them, the episode finishes playing.

“So in love with you,” Sehun mumbles between kisses, a thumb brushing the peak of Jongin’s cheekbone.

“Will always love you more,” Jongin replies, and solidifies his point by enticing a squeak out of Sehun as he focuses his attention on Sehun’s bottom lip – just the way he likes it.

 

 

 

  
“Don’t get up,” Sehun whispers, pushing the covers down tighter around Jongin and pressing lips against his temple. “I’m leaving for my final; I’ll be back in about a couple of hours, okay? Sleep well.”

Jongin emits a sleepy sound in response and drifts off to sleep as the door closes after Sehun.

He wakes up an hour and forty minutes later as Sehun returns.

“How was it?” He asks groggily. “Good?”

“I answered all I could, didn’t get them all but I’m not too surprised,” Sehun answers, toeing off his shoes. “I’m pretty sure I passed though.”

“Good,” Jongin nods. “How’re you feeling?”

“Great,” Sehun declares, “thanks to you. Now go get dressed, I think it’s time for some rewarding food.”

“You mean pizza?”

“Yeah,” Sehun smiles, and lets Jongin nuzzle the crook of his neck before pushing him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
